1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radiographic imaging device that forms a radiographic image.
2. Related Art
Radiographic imaging devices, which are widely used in medical facilities, use radiation to form radiographic images of subjects. A radiographic imaging device may be installed at an imaging stand when being used and form a radiographic image, and when imaging is complete, may be removed and stored in a storage location. For imaging of a subject in a standing position or a reclining position, the radiographic imaging device is mounted, deployed and unmounted at a standing position imaging stand or a reclining position imaging stand. Surfaces of the radiographic imaging device are prone to becoming damaged or soiled during transport and during mounting and unmounting and the like. The radiographic imaging device is an expensive piece of equipment, so it is desirable for it to have a structure that may be used in a state that is free of damage and soiling over long periods.
Accordingly, protective covers have been proposed for preventing damage and soiling of radiographic imaging devices (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-293368).
However, the protective cover according to JP-A No. 2006-293368 is formed a size larger than the radiographic imaging device, and encloses the accommodated radiographic imaging device from outer sides thereof. Therefore, external dimensions in a state in which the protective cover is applied are large, and the radiographic imaging device in the protective cover may not be installed at imaging stands that have been used hitherto. As a result, when the radiographic imaging device is to be used, it must be removed from the protective cover to be installed at the imaging stand, which is a burden on medical staff.